I've Had Enough!
by Kuro Kiba
Summary: Kagome has always been patient with InuYasha and Kikyou. I'll have my chance she thought, but when she gets sick and tired of Kikyou, and decides to get rid of her, what will happen to Kikyou, AND Kagome? Not to mention InuYasha. Maybe Lemon later
1. Isn't that right, InuYasha?

_DISCLAIMER-I don not own inuyasha, bladda yadda blah, you all know i wouldnt be writting this fanfic if i owned inuyasha._

** I've Had Enough!!**

_"The Jewel of Four Souls… The Shikon No Tama…"_ Kagome sighed let her head hang low as she thought to herself, _"The thing that's keeping me from my time and my family and everything I've ever held dear_." With a gloomy cloud hanging over her head as their group walked, she thought all hope was lost. That was until she caught a certain Hanyou eyeing her. As she looked up, the white haired half demon blushed lightly, and flung his head around. She giggled quietly, and felt the 'Poor me' attitude lift from her.

She didn't know why, and she didn't know how, but somewhere along the way she had fallen in love with the arrogant dog. She couldn't understand the 'why' part mostly. He was mean, and a jerk, and cocky, and didn't even car about her. Mostly, he was still in love with Kikyou. She sighed as she felt disappointed again. She should want to kill the undead priestess, but she couldn't bring herself to hate her. She did make InuYasha happy, and she had loved him first.

Suddenly, her senses went into overdrive as she felt the presence of a shard. "Inu Yasha, I can feel a sacred shard." Everyone tensed, and Kirara grew to a huge size in a burst of flames. Sango and Miroqu mounted the huge cat, ready for Kagome's coordinates. InuYasha pulled out Tetsusaiga, and scowled at the grassy plains that stretched out in front of them, "Where could this shard be in there's nothing but-" InuYasha's eyes grew, and his mouth was set in a grim frown. He looked up to see Soul Collectors envelop the sky. He whispered, "I smell…"

Kagome grimaced; she knew exactly what he smelt. Shippou cowered, and hopped onto Kagome's shoulder, "Kagome, what is that?" As a person appeared before their very eyes, Kagome spat, "That, Shippou, is Kikyou." Kikyou stood about 10 feet in front of them, and Kagome didn't even need to look over at InuYasha to know his expression. It would be small mouth, soft features, and that look in his eyes. The one Kagome wished could be for herself, but was always for Kikyou. Kikyou pulled something out of her Kimono, and everyone tensed again. But instead of arrows, or some item of which to destroy them, she pulled out the almost complete Shikon No Tama. Everyone gasped. It was complete except for the few pieces that hung from a bottle on Kagome's neck.

"I have a proposition for you…" Her calm voice almost seemed to caress his ears, InuYasha thought. He shivered slightly, and tried to glare, "What do you want?" He tried to make himself sound angry and full of spite, but it came out much more pitiful and weak; like he was tired. Kikyou smiled, and looked from each of the people. From Miroqu, to Sango, to Shippou, to Kagome, and then lingered on InuYasha before turning her gaze back to Kagome. "I will give you my jewel shards if you give me my reincarnation." Everyone inhaled sharply, and Shippou stood up, fists out, "We're not just gunna give you Kagome you fiend!!"

Kikyou's cold, dead stare turned to the small fox, "The almost complete jewel should be more than enough pay for the life of one puny Miko." She looked at InuYasha, "All you wanted from this girl was to gather the shards, and now that you have the jewel, you should have no more need for her, am I right?" Miroqu yelled out, his temper flaring as he saw Kagome slumping in one spot, not saying a word, "That is not right! Kagome is our friend, and we would never just give her to you!! She's a human being, and not something to trade and barter!" Sango, Kirara, and Shippou nodded fiercely. Sango whipped her head over towards InuYasha, a glare twisting her pretty face, "Isn't that right, InuYasha?" She spat at him. InuYasha looked over to the silent Kagome, and nodded, "Kikyou, no matter how much we need those shards, we can't just-" He was interrupted, when Kagome looked up and whispered, "I'll go with you Kikyou." Everyone, even InuYasha, looked at Kagome, and yelled, "What?!?!" Kagome said a little louder, "We need those shards, and if all she wants is me, I'll do it." InuYasha grabbed Kagome's arm, and yelled, "We're not just gunna let you go with her!! She's gunna kill you!!" Kikyou smiled evilly, knowing that she wasn't going to die. At least, not just yet.

A/N-Wah, sorry its so short!! I needed a nice place to stop, and little miss Kikyou clay pot ass hole comment seemed great. lol. The next one will be much longer, I promise!! As you can tell, I is a Kikyou hater. ;P sorry all you stupid clay pot lovers, dont read this story if you 3 InuKikyou. Rawr. this shall not happen here.


	2. The Scent of Sorrow

Kagome tried wrenching her arm from InuYasha's grip, "InuYasha… I'll be fine! And if we have the entire jewel, that means we could destroy Naraku." She tried to smile, but her lip twitched, "My life is nothing compared to the many more that could be killed by Naraku." InuYasha loosened his grip on her, but still didn't let go. Sango called out, "You, what do you plan on doing to Kagome-chan?"

Kikyou noticed she was talking to her, and smiled crookedly, "It really isn't your business, but I suppose it won't matter. I don't have any idea why, but some demon wolf wants her. He promised me something I could not refuse, if I got Kagome for him. I have no use for this Jewel I stole from Naraku." InuYasha's jaw was gripped tight, as his eyes slit, "Kouga." Kikyou pushed the Jewel farther towards them, "So, do you want the jewel or not?" Miroqu and Sango looked at each other, and they each held a grim look on their faces. Kouga was not a very good person, but he wouldn't kill Kagome. They could after all just go rescue her after they had the jewel… They both understood what they would do, and Sango told Shippou. He seemed reluctant, but nodded.

Sango lifted her chin, and said proudly, "We will do it. As long as you swear that you will not harm Kagome." InuYasha turned towards Sango, "What?! Are you insane?! This is Wolf-breath we're talking about! We're not going to let her go with him!!" Sango ignored InuYasha, and looked on at Kikyou. Kikyou nodded. She would not be the one to harm her.

"I will swear that I will not harm Kagome." Kagome looked at InuYasha, and once again put on her biggest, brightest smile. But InuYasha could smell the fear and sadness radiating from her. He looked into her eyes, and said, "Kagome, are you sure that you want to do this?" Kagome took a deep breath, and nodded. Suddenly, InuYasha smelt another emotion on her. Was that…? Is that regret that encircled her as he let go of her arm?

She walked over to Sango, and gave her a hug, as well as Miroqu and Kirara. Shippou lunged at Kagome, and snuggled into her chest, "Kagome don't go!!" Kagome ruffled his hair, and kissed his head, "Don't worry about me Shippou! I'll be OK." She gently pried him off of her, and walked towards Kikyou. Kikyou grinned smugly, and tossed the jewel at InuYasha, who caught it in one hand. Kikyou's Soul Collectors grabbed Kagome and she had to hold back a yelp, and she was dragged into the air. InuYasha took a step forward, debating whether to grab her from the air, when she and Kikyou completely disappeared. The last thing he had to remember Kagome was the sad look on her face, and the scent of sorrow surrounding her.

XXXX0XXXX0XXX0XXXX0XXX0XXX

A few silent hours later, the 5 companions made camp. Kirara only silently lay down, and Shippou curled up next to her, eyes puffy and red. Sango sighed, and pet Kirara's soft head. Miroqu stood by Sango, wishing he could make her feel better. InuYasha was even silent. He sat up in a tree, looking up at the sky. He frowned every once and a while, like he was thinking hard. He finally jumped down, and yelled, "Let's go get Kagome!!" With the Jewel complete, InuYasha KNEW he could take on that mangy wolf, and if he didn't hear Kagome's voice in the next 10 minutes, he was going to go insane. Even when Kagome went back to her time, he knew she was coming back soon, and that if he needed to, he only needed to jump down the well, and he could see her again.

_"This,"_ He thought to himself, _"Is torture."_ Sango and Miroqu looked up, "InuYasha, not to be rude, but did you just now realize we could go and get Kagome?" Miroqu asked tentatively. InuYasha blushed, and glared, figuring out that Miroqu and Sango had known since they said yes "NO!! I just… Eh… Just thought that… Now would be a good time...Yeah, that's it." Sango rolled her eyes, and stood up, holding the sleeping kitsune. "Well then, I suppose we should find out where Kouga is hiding Kagome-chan, and take her back." InuYasha nodded, and Kirara changed into her huge demon form. Sango and Miroqu mounted her, and Shippou, still asleep, clung to Sango. InuYasha nodded, and they went in the direction of Kouga's mountains.

XXXXXXXXXXX0XXXXXXXX0XXXXXXXXXXXXX0

Kagome flinched, as they flew through the air, and the Soul Collectors dug into her flesh to keep her from falling. She looked over at Kikyou who just floated with a serene look on her face. She was now starting to dislike her quite a lot. She saw the Mountains where Kouga and his pack lived, and braced for them to descend, which they did not do. She looked around furtively, realizing it was a trap, and that Kikyou had no intention of taking her to Kouga's. "Oh no!" She thought, "What is she going to do to me!! Why does she want me, instead of the jewel?" She felt Kikyou looking at her, and she shivered as her cold stare dug into her, more that the Soul Collectors.

"I bet you are wondering why we are not going to the caves of the wolves, are you not?" Kagome nodded slightly, "Well, pathetic Miko, Kagome is going to Kouga, it's just not going to be YOU." Kagome tipped her head, "What do you mean?" Kikyou smirked, her plan not yet clear to Kagome. You will see soon little girl."

They landed a ways away from the mountains, in a little cave filled with pones and clay. Kagome's eyes widened with fear. The Soul Collectors pushed her into a coffin made of clay, watching as the top closed in around the girl. Kagome screamed, and tried to get out before she was shut in. She had no avail, as she was closed into the darkness. The last thing she heard before she blacked out was Kikyou's laugh. Suddenly sounding very much like her own.

A/N-Dun dun DDDDDUUUNNN!!! Scary, eh:D hehe. Evil Kikyou, I hate you. Muah. I wonder what stinky Kikyou has planned? Well, _**I**_ know what she has planned, but YOU DON'T!! hahaha. Aw, sorry, for being mean. Thee reviews are very much appreciated!! Thank you!! But you know, reviews motivate thee author, so the more reviews, thee more, and faster thee chapters will come:D


	3. Remembrance

Disclaimer-I do not own Inu-chan, Kouga-chan, Miroqu-chan, Sango-chan, Shippou-chan, Kagome-chan, or Kikyou. None of the other characters, either. :P

Kagome lay in her dark prison for a time period she could not remember. She could barely move, and her voice was already hoarse from screaming for help. Her head was pained from the cramped position, and her nails were bloodied and chipped, but she still couldn't find a way out of the clay box. She sniffed, and tried to rub her bloodshot eyes. She had been crying too. She couldn't believe that for one second, her friends would believe that Kikyou wouldn't have anything horrid planned for her.

She did, of course, say she would go, but she figured her friends would never allow it. But she was wrong, literally dead wrong. She moaned slightly, as she felt like she was going to puke. She didn't even feel like herself. It felt like when Kanna had sucked out most of her soul. Like she was still there, but it wasn't all of her.

She was immensely tired and exhausted, but she didn't want to sleep, in case someone passed by, and she wasn't yelling for help. She didn't want to die in a clay box, far away from her family and friends. And before she had a chance to tell InuYasha she loved him.

She screamed out, "InuYashaaaa!!" one last time, before her voice, and her consciousness, left her.

XXXX0XXXXXXXX0XXXXXX0XXXXX0XXXX

InuYasha led the group at high speed, rushing to get to Kagome. They arrived at Kouga's mountains a while later, InuYasha immediately pulling out Tetsusaiga. He bared his fangs as he saw Kouga's wolves. He lunged at them, but was shoved aside by Kouga. InuYasha swung his sword, and yelled, "Where's Kagome?!" Kouga smiled,

"Up in my den, where else?" InuYasha snarled, and swung at Kouga again, "Well, I've come to rescue her!!" Kouga laughed, holding his stomach, "Rescue her? Kagome doesn't need rescuing, she's my woman!" InuYasha put away Tetsusaiga, and slashed his claws at Kouga, "She's not your woman!!" He yelled. Kouga grinned, and winked, "She will be tonight." InuYasha's eyes grew, and he tensed, "You bastard!!!"

InuYasha lunged again and again at Kouga, trying to release his fury, and as always, trying to kill him. Sango and Miroqu sighed, and they brought Kirara up to the cave. When they got there, they tried to rush in, but were stopped by a bunch of angry wolves. Miroqu chuckled, and whispered to Sango, "I'm going to see if I can talk them out of eating us alive." Sango furrowed her eyebrows, and then raised them as Miroqu coughed, and stepped up, "Hello. I hear that your leader has taken a human mate." The wolves were confused that their food was talking to them, and not running away. So they stopped and listened, quizzically.

"Well, wouldn't you like it much more if your leader mated to a demon, so as to not ruin the blood lines?" The wolves nodded slowly, they had been very reluctant to accept Kouga with a human. "If you give us the human, he cannot mate with her, and will go find a demon mate." The wolves murmured to themselves, the human monk making a lot of sense. The wolves slowly went to go get Kagome, and when she was released, she ran to Sango, hugging her tight. Sango immediately put her on Kirara, and they flew out of the cave before the wolves could change their minds. When they were a good distance from the cave, Sango yelled, "InuYasha!!!! Come on!!! We have Kagome, now RUN!!" She saw Kouga before InuYasha. He had a glare on his face, and Sango flew up higher on Kirara. Kouga can run fast, but he can't fly.

Kouga stood on the mountain, and howled, his fangs bared. She then saw InuYasha, jumping from cliff to cliff, coming up fast. Sango motioned for him to meet at their camp, and flew off on Kirara.

XXXXX0XXXXXXX0XXXXXXX0XXXXXXXXXXXX0

Kagome woke up again, and she didn't know how long she was asleep. She just remembered dreaming about InuYasha. He had held her tight, and told her he loved her. They had kissed, and lived happily ever after. She must have had a long time to dream, because she had lived their life together in great detail. From the 3 children with dog ears they had, to the peach colored house they lived in together. It was her wish fulfillment in that cold, dreary place. She woke up happy, but once she realized it was only a dream, she began to sob. She missed InuYasha and her friends so much.

She now began to hate Kikyou, for the first time in her life. She had put her in a small, cramped box, while Kikyou was off doing who knows what with the rest of her soul. Kagome felt a fierce feeling filling up her insides with fire. She began clawing at the top of the box, once again trying to escape. But this time, she had a desire to be free, and a burning urge to stab her captor in the face.

XXXX0XXXXX0XXXXX0XXXX0XXXX0XXXX

A little while later, Kirara landed, and they all jumped off Kirara to hug Kagome. Shippou clung to her, and sobbed, "Kagome, I'm so sorry we let you go! It was horrid without you! I missed you so much!!" Kagome smiled, and ruffled the fox's hair, muttering, "I missed you too." Sango smiled brightly, and Miroqu did as well, they were both very happy to see her. Miroqu patted her shoulder,

"We're sorry we had to leave you, but we knew that we could just rescue you from Kouga like we have before." Kagome smiled, and nodded. Sango pulled her hand into a fist, "Yes, being with that horrible witch must have been so scary." Kagome tipped her head, "Kouga?" Sango frowned, "No… Kikyou." Suddenly, Kagome's happy smile twitched, and a vain on her head popped out a bit. Sango put a hand on Kagome's shoulder tenderly, "Kagome-chan, are you OK?" As quickly as it was there, the scowl was replaced with another bouncy smile, "No, nothing at all! Thank you for rescuing me!"

Sango smiled a little, and turned as InuYasha came running into the campsite. He rushed over to Kagome, and suddenly wrapped her in an embrace. Kagome's, as well as everyone else's, eyes widened, and she didn't know what to do. InuYasha whispered into her hair, "I'm so sorry we let her take you, I'll never let you out of my sight again." InuYasha sniffed her, going to relish her beautiful smell, until he realized that she smelled different. Not bad, but it wasn't Kagome's smell. He ignored his thoughts though, when he saw tears forming in her eyes. He let her go, thinking he had hurt her,

"Kagome, what's wrong?" He asked, a concerned look on his face. Kagome looked up, trying to smile through her tears, "I-I'm fine, I'm just glad that I'm back where I belong." InuYasha smiled, as Kagome hugged him again, tighter this time. She couldn't help feeling how warmly he held her, and how protective he was. Tears poured down her face, remembering how he used to hold her like that.

A/N-fungle monkeys, now do you guys understand some of Kikyou's plot? I hope so, or you're REALLY dumb. Lol. Just kidding. Yup yup, so the next chapter should be up in about a week and a half to 2 weeks, mkay? Mkay!


End file.
